This invention relates to medicine and more particularly, to a method of surgical treatment using a laser beam and an apparatus for realizing said method. This invention may be used with the greatest advantage for dissection of the skin, muscles, the liver, the spleen, intestinal walls, the stomach, kidneys, the uterus, the ovaries, lymph nodes, and in any other cases calling for the minimum bleeding during dissection.
As is known, the use of a laser beam in surgery is becoming more and more widespread of late. Usually, a laser pencil beam with an energy density of 10.sup.4 -10.sup.5 Wt/cm.sup.2 is directed at the area being dissected. The tissues dissected in this way are then joined together, for example, with a silk suture.
This method of surgery, however progressive, still has a number of disadvantages, one of them, and the main one, being that, with the aforementioned energy densities it is not ruled out that along with the dissection of the necessary parts of biological tissue additional areas of tissue which should not be dissected may in fact be dissected. This is particularly dangerous in cases when the operation involves tissues surrounding major blood vessels.
Attention should also be drawn to the fact that part of the dissected walls get charred due to the great amount of energy released, which adversely affects the conditions for the subsequent union of biological tissue.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method of surgical treatment that, while allowing to control the depth of the incision, would reduce loss of blood during dissection.
Another object of the present invention is to provide conditions conducive to the good union of biological tissues.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device for surgical treatment allowing to control the depth of the incision and reduce the loss of blood.